Rambunctious Riffs
| difficulty = Medium | previous = Fanciful Fort | previous2 = Fanciful-Fort.png | next = Bubbly Bog | next2 = Bubbly-Bog.png }} Story Tiffi with her own guitar performs together with Mr. Rockstar. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Rambunctious Riffs contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it is a medium episode, it is slightly easier than its Reality counterpart, Polkapalooza, and it is much easier than the previous episode, Fanciful Fort. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |60,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |18,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |100th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Story= Rambunctious Riffs Story.png|Episode story Rambunctious Riffs-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 396 Dreamworld.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396/Dreamworld Level 397 Dreamworld.png|Level 397 - |link=Level 397/Dreamworld Level 398 Dreamworld.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398/Dreamworld Level 399 Dreamworld.png|Level 399 - |link=Level 399/Dreamworld Level 400 Dreamworld before.png|Level 400 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 400/Dreamworld Level 400 Dreamworld after.png|Level 400 - (After candies settle) Level 401 Dreamworld.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401/Dreamworld Level 402 Dreamworld.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402/Dreamworld Level 403 Dreamworld.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403/Dreamworld Level 404 Dreamworld.png|Level 404 - |link=Level 404/Dreamworld Level 405 Dreamworld.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405/Dreamworld Level 406 Dreamworld.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406/Dreamworld Level 407 Dreamworld.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407/Dreamworld Level 408 Dreamworld.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408/Dreamworld Level 409 Dreamworld.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409/Dreamworld Level 410 Dreamworld.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410/Dreamworld |-| CCS Wiki= Episode medal.png|This episode becomes the Episode of the Year 2014 (voted by fans) Trivia *This episode seems to reference Guitar Hero due to the following reasons: **Tiffi is dressed like Slash from Guns N' Roses, who is an unlockable character in Guitar Hero 3. **Tiffi's guitar is from the popular game "Guitar Hero". *When this episode was released on mobile, There was a glitch in some countries, The episode name is written as "UNKNOWN_STRING_ID". It is now fixed. *This episode contains the 100th order level, which is level 407. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Music-themed episodes